DAIRY OF ZIVA AU
by Canada Dakota Faith Haswari
Summary: do not own a thing we might not no every thing about miss Ziva in this her past is differnt but that does not stop her A.U you get to know her the ratting is M to be safe please review
1. story of the past

_Dear dairy_

_To day was ok but I keep thinking about the time in the prison well it was not a prison that we sand people but it felt like one. Ever since I want on the "trip" for my father I have not had much sleep since I was with Michel. So, now I am home and the tension between Tony and I has gone from just can't believe your back to why did you do this to me. Abby has been trying to get me to tell her about what happened but I don't know how to tell my best friend I was raped it was hard enough for me then I don't want to relive it but she want me to tell her I'm sure she will look in this so I will write about it…_

_When I first got there nothing happened but they did not give me food or water unless I told them what they wanted but they got tried of me not telling them so the started to rape me hoping that I would give in but I never did .right before Tony, Gibbs , and Magee came they told me I had one more chance or the were going to make sure that I was with child .He pushed me down and was about to rape me when Tony and Magee came into the room so he told me that they would have to finish latter and took me to get some thing to eat because he needed me healthy to give him a child so he left me with some gourds and told them to feed me what I wanted to eat he was about to leave the room when he turned and told me that he would be right back then he left. I ate some food that I asked for .The gourds tried to keep me happy by talking to me because if I was not happy there was going to be a fight. While the gourds talked to me even thought I did not want to talk I hard that the leader was the king and he was going to make me his queen and I would be able to have what ever I wanted as long as I did not leave him. Some how one night before they got me talking because the king wanted to know what I wanted and I told them about me friends so he order some men to find them and not to come back till they had them with them so that I would be happy I even had lady-in-waiting to talk to so that I was not bored. I could have fun [ am much as you can when your held prisoner] but every night I was to make the king happy and every day that my friends were no9tn there was a fight because I would cry the king wanted me to be happy because I was caring his child but I never was .when the day came to have his kid every one was to be there to help me he even had doctors there I hated every moment that his son was inside me . Finally Tony and Magee were there and I was happier than I was when I was there with them. When the king saw me smile for the first time he told every one to get out so that way I could be alone with them . When Tony told me that they were going to get me out of there I was delighted .we had to wait for the right time so I had to act like the queen for a litter while longer. The last day there the king gave me eight gold bracelets, two diamond rings ,a ruby crown which he promised me I would get two months ago , and 2 pairs of earrings set with diamonds and Safire. When every one was killed I took the stuff he gave me I only kept two gold bracelets and a pair of earrings them rest I gave to charity._

_Sincerely _

_ZIVA _


	2. Abby finds out

Dear diary,

Abby found it. I already thought she looked in it but until she did not she asked me if I wanted to talk I told her yes but not for what happened but to tell her that I was pregnant which was hard to believe and was the father, which reminds me I told my father today to he did not like it at all but what could he do? Well he could do a lot of things but not that he would because I am the only kid left to give him grandchildren.

Sincerely,

ZIVA


	3. love of life

Dear diary

Just one of those of those days that nothing matters. I had a feeling my father was coming to the city and I was right. He wanted to see me or so he said but to be honest I think he wants me to let my baby be trained like I was. I told him when hell has ice water I will. He stormed out with out another word but he made sure to push Tony before he left. I have a feeling that Abby is going to want to kill him not that I would mind, hell I would help. We are having twins and they are girls and Tony and I are naming them Caitlyn Marie and Tali Elizabeth. When Abby heard their names she stared to cry. I may have not meet Agent Todd but I wish I could have. She was a great person and even though if she did not get killed by my brother which gave my the past to have the job I have today I wish she was still living and yah I would not be pregnant with Tony's kids but that does not matter at all .The fact is my brother killed some one and I end up benefiting from it. I never wanted this life this way I wanted the job not because she was killed but because they needed me on the team.

Sincerely,

ZIVA


	4. told father

Dear diary,

Abby found it. I already thought she looked in it but until she did not she asked me if I wanted to talk I told her yes but not for what happened but to tell her that I was pregnant which was hard to believe and Tony was the father, which reminds me I told my father today to he did not like it at all but what could he do? Well he could do a lot of things but not that he would because I am the only kid left to give him grandchildren.

Sincerely,

ZIVA


	5. happy for life

**Shalom dairy,**

Today was the day the babies were here yep, Caitlyn Marie and Tali Elizabeth were here. They were pretty and cute. My I love them so much it is not funny and Tony for giving them to me. They are my angles. I sang them a song that I made for them…..

_**Sweet little babies the sun will shine bright for you one day and I will be there to support you though it all. No hate no killing no pain yeah sweet girls you are mine and will see great things in your life. **_

Sincerely,

ZIVA

Authors note- the song all me no one else


End file.
